catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunningrocks
Sunningrocks is located on the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. Right alongside the river, it is a very desirable place. It used to be in RiverClan's territory, but when a flood struck, a new gorge was dug, and the river transitioned, so it became on the opposite side of the river from RiverClan. ThunderClan then claimed it their territory, it being on their side of the river. However, for many moons, RiverClan has been fighting to re-claim Sunningrocks as their own. Sunningrocks is a large, flat, rock formation that seats dozens of cats easily. These stones are in full view of the sun, so they get very warm. This is a desirable location for warriors to take a break or elders to get out and stretch their legs. Chat Flameshine padded up to the large, flat rocks. She crouched down then leaped up, springing lightly on top of her favorite rock. Memories flooded into her as she looked out at the flowing river from where she stood. Frostwing's soft pelt touching her's, his gentle, yet strong voice asking if she would stand beside him as his mate. The way her heart had opened up for the first time, and when she had realized how much she had truly loved him. This had been a few days after she had run into the forest, very confused; seeking guidance from her mother. She remembered that it had been here when she had told Frostwing that she was pregnant with Flarecloud. And it had been very near where Flarecloud had been born. She remembered how when Pineshadow and Flarecloud were kits, she and Frostwing would lay stretched out together on this rock, watching them play on the bank of the river. She let out a sigh, realizing that a tear had already trickled down her cheek. She looked up at the swathe of stars known as Silverpelt, her beautiful emerald eyes reflecting the starlight. Are you up there Frostwing? Are you really watching over me and Flarecloud right now? _________________________________________________ Foxpaw hissed at Goldenpelt and yowled, "That was my vole! It was on WindClan territory" Bloodclaw pads in."Whats all the-" "Foxkit!?!" Bloodclaw's eyes got wide (Bloodclaw, how could Bloodclaw know Foxkit's name? - Nightfall) "Goldenpelt, Bloodclaw? What's going on?" Solarwind appeared from behind Sunningrocks, his pure white fur shining in the bright sunlight, and his fiery amber eyes narrowed in question. Goldenpelt looked at Solarwind "It looks like a kit got out of WindClan Camp" she mewed Solarwind padded over to Foxpaw. "Calm down, young one. Are you alright?" he stood over, his tail flicking back and forth. He had a softer expression on his face now. Goldenpelt nodded and stared at Foxpaw "You shouldn't be out of your camp" she mewed "I'm actually an apprentice.I'm not that young, am I?" Foxpaw mewed. (Her apprentice ceremony just happened. Oh yea and BLoodclaw and Foxpaw/kit were friends as rougues - Foxy) "Fine then your a tresspasser!" Goldenpelt hissed Foxpaw hissed and hurled herself at Goldenpelt and pounced on her, as she slashed her legs, trying to get Goldenpelt of her balance Foxpaw runs into RiverClan camp Category:Location